Ryūken Jr.
Background Appearance adult ryuuken jr.jpg|Future Self. current look ryuken jr.jpg|Current Appearance. kid ryuken jr.jpg|As a kid. Ryuken reborn first look.jpg|First official appearance. young ryuksie jr.jpg|As a child. ryuuken senju jr.jpg|New Look. Ryuuken Jr.jpg|After quitting ANBU. Personality Natural Skills Hybrid Physiology/Genetically Enhanced Body Made from the remains of a dying Ryūken's DNA as a part of the Beyond project, Ryūken Jr's DNA was further genetically modified and altered to create the perfect warrior who would later grow up to become the savior of the planet. He possesses a variety of superhuman physical attributes as a result of a combination of his unique heritage and exposure to multiple radioactive substances and human made serums. Ryūken Jr., if injured, is capable of healing somewhat faster and more extensively than a human being can. His recovery time from physical trauma is about thrice that of a human. Ryūken Jr's legs are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or someone, or he can use them to create seismic shocks by stomping the ground with his hooves. As a result, he can generate shockwaves with a strength of 7.5 on the Richter Scale, or 9.5 if near a fault line. The tissue of his body is somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. He can withstand impact and blunt trauma forces that would cripple or kill a human being and suffer from only mild discomfort. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact force, and temperatures as hot as 1,200 degrees Fahrenheit and as low as -80 degrees Fahrenheit without sustaining injury. With him being a mutant, he has the superhuman ability to absorb kinetic energy and to metabolize it to enhance his own physical strength, speed, and stamina. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat in battle, as every blow struck against him only makes him stronger. Unusual tactics are required to defeat him, usually by incapacitating him or by attacking him psionically. He absorbs the energy of any blow he is struck by, not just punches, but also projectiles like bullets, and to a less successful degree, electricity and physically based energy beams. Without absorbing energy, Ryūken Jr is just an enhanced human, though normally he works to keep his strength at a superhuman level. He can forgo sleep if he receives enough kinetic energy. He can still be crushed or cut, but cuts are superficial because he saps the blade of all its thrusting or cutting energy. Ryūken Jr. is adept at not letting enemies realize his power until they have hit him one too many times. Hitting him is often described as "punching a mattress". If properly energized, he can lift and hold approximately one hundred times his weight. If bound, he can be punched by a teammate until he is strong enough to break the bonds. He is also adept at taunting foes into attacking him. When he has absorbed kinetic energy, Ryūken Jr.'s speed is increased. After absorbing enough energy he can attack more quickly than opponents can react. Ryūken Jr.'s stamina in increased beyond normal human levels when he absorbs kinetic energy. Ryūken Jr's over-developed legs allows him to jump over vast distances. It must be noted that, he possesses vast superhuman strength on his own. He possesses sufficient strength enabling him to lift about 6.5 tons-8 tons. He does not age beyond his prime because of his healing factor that regenerates his cells at an amazingly fast rate. Ryūken Jr.'s agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Ryūken Jr possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. He is able to use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. The inner valves and chambers inside the Ryūken Jr.'s air canals are very dense and greatly enhanced, allowing him to create strong hurricane force winds just by exhaling sending pressured air out. The most incredible of the powers of the Ryūken Jr. is the ability to shape-shift. He is able to literally control the molecular structure of his body's bio-polymer and make it resemble anything he wants. He can form clothing and weapons with non-moving or non-functioning parts. There does not seem to be any limit to the number of people Ryūken Jr. can imitate and has stood in as a double for many famous people. His ability to imitate people and their mannerisms has stood him in good stead for his disguises. He has recently been seen to shape-shift into the size and shape of a common house fly and to enormous sizes comparable to skyscrapers. He is also able to change colors. Ryūken Jr. can phase through solid matter. No explanation of this power has been given, but it might possibly be an aspect of his psionic powers, perhaps shifting his mass into another dimension or out of vibrational phase with other objects in this dimension. Cyberpathy and Technology Control He has a technological link to the machines, which acted as a surrogate for his telepathy—instead of reading minds, he was a cyberpath, able to "read" digital information and broadcasts. Cable also displayed the ability to forcefully link other minds to the extraordinary cyber-pathetic communication system. Ryūken Jr.’s body has been mutated to be the perfect fusion between organic and inorganic. This has given him the ability to fuse organic and inorganic matter. Unlike most techno-paths, he doesn't just command them, he incorporates them into himself and nearby technology becomes an extension of himself. He can take any machine and, once it's a part of him, he can transform it into anything his mind can imagine, and thanks to time spent traveling across many universes, he can imagine a lot. Among other abilities, he can animate machines, construct any technological device, control any mechanical system (and change the shape of the mechanical components of his 'bodies' (most frequently changing one or both of his hands into various energy weapons). The primary source of his cyberpathy and technological control power resides in his left side. As a consequence of his telekinetic guidance and his ability to control his own physical substance, Ryūken Jr.’s entire body has been heavily fortified, down to the cellular level, rendering superhuman strength to an unknown degree, as well as a superhuman level of resistance to physical harm. His entire skeletal structure has been replaced by porous, marrow-filled organic metalloid bone replacements that do not interfere with the creation of erythrocytes (red blood cells). His entire CNS (Central Nervous System) has been augmented by chemical changes down to the atomic level and by bio-computer enhancement, rendering his reaction time far above what is possible for a human being. His eye in conjunction with cyberpathy permits him to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. It is also possible that through this eye, he is able to see the deployment of psionic energies, as well as the less exotic spectra of electromagnetic energies. Teleportation and Telekinesis Ability to teleport himself, the clothes he is wearing, and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, traveling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Ryūken is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Ryūken guides himself through the brimstone dimension by an unconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Although Ryūken controls his teleportation ability with his conscious mind, his power to teleport is not psionic. Rather it is the result of an unknown biochemical/biophysical reaction which he triggers mentally. When he disappears in teleporting, Ryūken leaves behind smoke with a stench reminiscent of burning brimstone. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Ryūken's body was. Ryūken's powers automatically displace liquids and gases when he arrives in the course of a teleportation. The longer the distance over which Ryūken teleports himself, the harder and more exhausting it is for him to make the teleportation "jump". It is easier for him to teleport between north and south (along Earth's magnetic field lines) than it is for him to teleport between east and west (against the magnetic lines). Under optimal conditions, teleporting only himself and his costume, Ryūken can displace himself a distance of about 2 miles east-to-west, and up to 3 miles north-to-south. Making a vertical teleportation upwards is difficult and dangerous. Ryūken has made a vertical teleportation "jump" of 2 miles by pushing himself to his physical limits. Before his death he was able to port Shinzui and himself from Land of Fire to Land of Lighting which is 1,689 miles and he was weakened and near death at the time. Ryūken's momentum is retained throughout the process of teleportation: he arrives with whatever amount of inertia he left with. For example, if he were falling from a great height, he could not teleport himself towards the ground in order to save himself; he would land with the same velocity that he teleported with. He can subtract this inertia by teleporting short distances upwards (as though taking two steps back for every one forward). The limits to the mass that Ryūken can carry with him while teleporting, and the limits to the distance over which he can teleport himself with additional load is unknown. When he transports a passenger over even moderate distances, they both feel weakened and ill, to the point of exhaustion. Teleportation over further distances could be fatal. Through practice, Ryūken has increased the mass he can teleport with him. (He once teleported himself and Sigma from the center of a small island into the water just off its coast without harming either of them). The upper limits of this capacity are as yet unknown. Ryūken can use his powers offensively by grappling with an enemy and teleporting him or her in a series of rapid jumps. The strain of these "multiple ports" can exhaust foes without superhuman endurance while Ryūken remains strong enough to continue fighting. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can actually be a valuable ability, as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack), while offering superiority in terms of movement speed and distance coverage, and a skilled strategist/tactician can use it for many innovative manners. He can teleport matter and energy from one location to another without transporting himself along or requiring physical contact. He can combine using teleportation with physical fighting to gain advantage enabling him to attack from every angle. Ryūken Jr. possesses high-level telekinesis enabling him to manipulate matter with the energy of his thoughts. Capable of very fine control over objects, including himself. On larger levels, Cable can levitate great weights, but her upper limit has remained undisclosed. At his peak, he could extinguish Amaterasu with something less than a conscious effort. Can disassemble complex devices explosively (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. This also has enabled him to even attain awareness and control over objects as small as individual electrons in an atom. For instance, he could detect if a seal was hermetic, or not, by checking for the presence of penetrating oxygen molecules. Can even detect and discern individual oxygen molecules, and determine the atomic weight of molecules, by the amount of atoms present. He can alter molecular and atomic structures, in his own techno-organic components (though this may be a function of telekinesis, as opposed to a discreet superhuman power), and the ability to alter molecular valences. He can create destructive psionic spikes that destroy the physical objects that the spikes come into contact with. Also is able to create protective force shields that could deflect even the most powerful of attacks (even filter bacteria from the air). The upper limits of this ability remain unknown, but it is believed that he could probably protect himself from harm at the ground zero detonation of a 1 kiloton nuclear warhead (4.18 terajoules of energy from the heat, concussion and radiation effects). Ryūken Jr has also displayed such control over the fields as to shape them precisely, even to conform very closely to his body’s form. There does not appear to be any correlation between field strength and the thickness of the telekinetic fields. Ryūken Jr. can project telekinetic energies as powerful blast beams directed from his brain that could apparently affect matter with concussive force. By levitating himself, he can “fly” at for very long distances and at varying speeds. His mental fine motor skills were so acute that he could mentally manipulate dust particles and water vapor to refract light-waves and create holograms. Intelligence Chakra Prowess and Control Abilities Ninjutsu ''Space-Time Ninjutsu'' ''Summoning Technique'' ''Basic Nature Transformation and Wood Release'' ''Master of Magnetism and Sound/Light Conversation'' Using Magnet Release in conjunction with Lightning Release and his comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. He has gained, what he describes as "magnetic authority" over every magnetic substance, fields and metals. Ryūken Jr. can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field though this is a task that requires great effort on his part. Ryūken Jr. has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with floods and earthquakes. He once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Ryūken Jr.'s power is mentally controlled or purely physiological in nature. It may also be the result of the widespread of his gigantic chakra reserves which can circle the entire globe. He can not only use this ability to manipulate quantities of Gold Dust, being capable of summoning vast amounts of these particles as necessary seemingly from the immediate vicinity around him, over relatively short spans of time, he can also magnetize anything he touches, and then subsequently anything that touches something he has already magnetized, and so on. He can harden the Iron Sand into create countless small grains. These grains can then be used to attack simultaneously across a wide range. The magnetic repellent forces will speed up the grains in an instant, making them so fast they can barely be seen. The range and speed of this attack, together with the Iron Sand's magnetic power and poison make it almost impossible to defend against this attack. The grains can also be shaped into sharp needles, increasing their ability to wound or even kill the enemy even more. The exact limits on the amount weight that he can magnetically lift at present have not been measured. Since he has, in the past, preferred not to use his powers in combat situations, and has decades less experience with them, he was not up to par with his father's level of experience. The main feat made possible by magnetism is Ryūken Jr.'s ability to lift and manipulate metal. He has shown such fine tuned skills as to nearly liquefy, mend, and reconstruct metallic objects, and has some level of influence on the ferrous metals that reside in everything. He once mended and reconstructed silverware and metallic plates into a metallic suit. His capabilities with magnetism is vast and his further enhanced with his electromagnetic control. Some of his known techniques are: *'Magnetic Force-Fields': He usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. He can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy, and also levitate objects and beings in the air. However, this force-field is unable to protect him from natural calamities such as, earth quakes and volcanic eruptions. *'Magnetic Rays': He has the ability to shoot powerful rays and magnetic energy beams, and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. *'Geomagnetic Link': He is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As it is effected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. *'Magnetic Projectile': He can use the pressure of magnetic fields to propel metal as projectiles. This allows him to use magnetism to gather scraps of metal and use the repellant force to fire it at incredible velocity. Defensively, repel all metallic projectiles that opponents launch back at them with equal or increased force. *'Gravity Reduction': Ryūken Jr.'s control over the magnetic and electromagnetic force is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field. *'Metal Control': He can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Ryūken Jr. also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain, for example the huge island that he levitated due to iron ore that were therein. Magneto is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of levitating nonmetallic objects, he can also do this via force fields. *'Metallic Bonding': He has recently displayed the power to atomically bond metallic substances. This newly developed technique allows him to blend metallic alloys with earth, water, and air (HoM). *'Organic Iron Manipulation': He can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. As a reference, a penny weighs 2.5 grams. He also seems to be able to detect iron within the range of not more than 50 meters. *'Diamagnetism': Diamagnetic materials create an induced magnetic field in opposite direction to an externally applied magnetic field, and are repelled by the applied magnetic field. In contrast, the opposite behavior is exhibited by paramagnetic materials. Diamagnetism is a quantum mechanical effect that occurs in all materials; where it is the only contribution to the magnetism the material is called a diamagnet. Unlike a ferromagnet, a diamagnet is not a permanent magnet. Its magnetic permeability is less than μ0 (the permeability of free space). *'Metal Dust Creation and Control': He can create metal dust from nothing and use them for a variety of purposes. He can create, shape and manipulate metal in granular form, ranging from coarse, sand-like consistency to powder-like or dust-like. *'Metal Aura': He is able to surround himself within metal materials or metallic energy like aura, potentially gain metal-like properties increasing his strength, stamina and durability. He can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of potentially granting himself superhuman strength. As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. *'Gravitational Electromagnetism': He can feel the movement of energy and emotion on many scales. He possesses gravitational senses that allow him to manipulate energy for a variety of purposes, including warping of gravity fields, sensing when a death has occurred in their vicinity, shaking gravitational particles in the air around him which allowed him to speak other languages, and to heal others. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation': He has the ability to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and some energies like electricity, electromagnetic and magnetic (the limits of these are unknown). He has a connection to the electromagnetic field, allowing her to handle various types of energies such as electric, gamma, x-rays, ultraviolet, visible light, lasers, and more. **'Electromagnetic Vision': By applying Electromagnetic Field Manipulation to himself, and modifying it to such degrees that it enhances his vision, Ryūken Jr. has gained access to Electromagnetic Vision. Ryūken Jr. can perceive the world around himself based solely on the patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He is able see the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. The entire electromagnetic spectrum or most of it is visible to him and can "tune" his vision to interpret the various ranges of the energy. He can see radio waves (which includes AM, FM, and TV frequencies), radar, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, power waves, x-rays, gamma rays, and even cosmic rays. He also has limited night-vision and thermo vision. Ryūken Jr. can also see the energy flowing through power lines and technological objects (can tell if they are active or not). He can tell if a radio transmitter is 'on' and if it is sending signals. With infrared he is able to perceive the infrared spectrum, allowing him to see any and all kinds of heat signatures. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes as he is able to see the heat presences of any living targets. The x-ray allows him to emit a ray frequency that enables for a transparency effect (i.e. x-ray) to visually penetrate solid objects or even see within objects. Can be used medical motives, to perceive cancers, tumors, or even blackened lungs the basic human eye perception cannot normally perceive. The skill of perceiving a specific location (i.e. artery) is given by partial reflection of the ray from each specific surface surveyed. The direction of incoming light allows for a positioned focus on the depth of a viewing surface. With this, he can see through solid objects, see through organic matter, allowing them to survey a person who could be injured or sick. Trace nerves and bodily function activities and pinpoint physical weaknesses. However, like actual x-rays, X-Ray vision can't penetrate the dense metal Lead. The gamma sight, allows him to see or sense gamma rays in anything or anyone. Because gamma radiation flows through everything, he has an amazing outlook on the world. He can feel minute traces of gamma rays in every being and use them to heighten his perception and reflexes. Other, visions has not been utilized by him, till date. This vision, however should not be confused with dōjutsu. **'Electromagnetic Field Manipulation': Electromagnetic Field Manipulation, is a technique used by Ryūken Jr. and is the pure manifestation of his rediscovered usage of Magnet Release. He uses his magnetic chakra to manipulate electromagnetism or electromagnetic fields. This technique obviously is a very refined usage of Magnet Release along with shape manipulation and advanced usage of users chakra flow. This technique allows the user to create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence. However, the most interesting power of this technique would be the allowance of generating electromagnetic fields from one's body. The user can generate electromagnetic force including electricity and magnetic fields, release an EMP to disrupt electrical currents or even levitate or fly by using electromagnetic repulsion. The user can also produce a surge of electromagnetic energy, which can disrupt all technology nearby. The pulse may come from the user's hands or even from their entire body. Ryūken Jr. can release electromagnetism to attacks of various shapes and intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. However, like every unique and strong techniques, this technique does not come with any disadvantages. If frequently used on self, the user faces threats like turning himself into a permanent magnet or so. The electromagnetic control is sorely derived from Magnet Release and Lightning Release, by combining the two such an ability becomes possible. However, without refined chakra control and proper ratio of combination of the two this is not possible. This technique works on the principle of how electric currents interact with magnetic fields. It the magnetism, so produced when electrical surge or minimal current is passed through an magnetized object (which of course has been magnetized with his magnet release before hand), at basic levels this also requires a metal but later on with mastery Ryūken Jr. was able to do the same with the bodily iron contents of an average shinobi. **'Electromagnetic Beam': Electromagnetic Beam, is a technique derived from Electromagnetic Field Manipulation and is one of the very basic usage of the parent technique. Electromagnetic Beam, allows the user to project electromagnetic beams in the form of an jolting lightning chakra combined with magnetic chakra. Ryūken Jr. can project beams composed of electromagnetic energy and ferrous particle/objects. He can also use this to stab and electrocute his opponent simultaneously to possibly kill instantly. The power, blast force, piercing ability and range of this technique depends upon how much chakra is invested on it. **'Electromagnetic Flux': Ryūken Jr. can create force-fields out of electro-magnetic energy, which can be expanded to protect large areas and can be used to defend him against several things, such as weapons, volcanic eruptions and more. The magnetic force-field may be able to attract metal to the shield as well, this may allow the user to deflect solar radiation as well. With this, Ryūken Jr. can use magnetic force to either pull objects towards him or push them away (given that they are metals or magnetized). With this he also gains, limited Mind Control by affecting the metallic particles in brain. *'Electromagnetic Electricity': He can generate, absorb, create, and manipulate electricity that generates a strong magnetic field that exceeds the normal. He can use the energy to repulse and attract ferrous and possibly non-ferrous objects and electrify things at the same time, project blasts that restrain his opponents, and project blasts that induce magnetism, etc. Like dark matter or gravity, electromagnetism has influences over matter, he can use this influence to manipulate matter in the form of telekinesis with electromagnetism. *'Particle Control': By controlling the monoscopic electromagnetic particles, he can essentially influence particles and even control them to a certain degree. He can manipulate and rearrange particles like molecules, atoms, protons, neutrons, electrons, ions, gravitons, tachyons, photons, etc.), which are the basic units of energy and matter. However, this drains him rapidly. He cannot use it on a mass scale and also is capable of using it only once a day. *'Noise Harmonizing': The noise is extremely dangerous electromagnetic wave, can disturb electromagnetic waves based technology or kill electromagnetic wave-based life form. The key of this power is the ability to harmonize with the noise, he can control and generates noise, this includes mimicry their proprieties. This power grants the capacity to survive on noise made areas without became affected. In fact of noise can affect computer data, distorting, corrupting or destroying the data. *'Electro-Weak Force': He can manipulate both forces the Weak Force and electromagnetism at the same time. He can control the weak force (also called weak nuclear force and weak interaction) which causes radiation and is believed to be the reason the Sun can provide the Earth with energy. Through this power, he is able to generate and control different types of radiation. **'Induced Radioactivity': Has the ability to absorb and manipulate high levels of radiation for a number of purposes and effects. In the case of other beings that have received powers based from exposure to radiation, he can manipulate the radiant energies of those individuals usually for the purposes of temporarily shutting down their powers. He can expel radiation from himself in a number of ways such as firing blasts of solid radiation in the form of powerful concussive blasts or emitting radiation in the form of intense heat that, at maximum temperature, is said to be hot enough to incinerate a city block. He can also purposely generate radioactive energy for the purposes of generate extremely bright light, bright enough to cause at least temporary blindness. **'Microwave Generation': He can tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which he can utilize in different ways. Microwaves are comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. He continually absorbs microwave energy from her environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. ***'Microwave Emission Heat': He can use his microwave energy to generate intense heat. At this point he can already melt a metal object the size of a cannon almost instantly. He has flown towards a thick wall of solid rock and melted through it so quickly that he could continue flying right through the hole he had melted without pausing. He can generate heat energy for a varieties of purposes. Ryūken Jr. has the ability to transduce sonic vibrations, which reach his body into various types of light. This ability seems to operate over a great range of frequencies, including the audible spectrum (35 to 16,500 cycles per second), and a great variation of sound pressure levels regardless of the complexity, dissonance, or randomness of the sound. For example, a car crash and a symphonic passage of equal duration will both produce usable music incoming acoustic vibrations. He, however, does prefer the sound of music, particularly that which is rhythmically sustained. Not only is music more pleasant to his ears, but the steady beat of popular music provides a more constant source of sound to convert. However, he was originally unable to use any sound produced by his own body. He also had the ability to release the absorbed sound in one burst. He possesses a metagene that gives him a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. He possesses a incredible degree of control over his vocal cords. This enables him to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. The scream has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. He possesses a body-wide energy field that controls the energy levels of the outer electron shells of his body in such a way as to cause the cascaded release of photons. In effect, this field is lasing, with the apparent efficiency of a laser (99.9%). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve an outside energy source, the nature of which is unguessable. Left directed, Ryūken Jr.’s light will radiate from his body in all directions, producing regular flashes of white light (white light is a mixture of all portions of the visible spectrum). By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. Apparently he must consciously or subconsciously will the light to leave his body. Otherwise, light would “leak” from him at all times, even when he is asleep or unconscious. He can produce numerous effects with the light he converts from sonic vibrations. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create very simple patterns out of rays of light like circles, squares, triangles, and stars. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several thousand watts seconds of power, which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. He can create a chaotic cascade of sparkling lights and colors that severely upsets other people’s equilibrium, or a pulsating strobe-light effect. By concentrating, he can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which he can cut through virtually anything. The field thus operates in a similar fashion as the process that creates a laser (Light Amplification by Stimulated Emission of Radiation) and apparently has the same efficiency as a laser (99.9 percent). The released energy is far greater than the incoming kinetic energy and therefore must involve another, unknown energy source as well. He can also produce a glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area. His body, especially her eyes, shields itself against any injurious effects of his light transducing abilities, and against those of bright lights in general. He can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. The maximum power of these blasts is unknown. It has shown previously to be capable of burning down the flesh of super-humans and leveling city blocks in the past. He becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when he comes in contact with light and is able to draw sustenance from the light. He can teleport to whatever light source they are observing. He can breathe light from within themselves in any way, shape or form. The size of the light, the destructive force, the concentrated focus of the light, the distance the light can go is determined by the amount of chakra left in him. He can shape light to generate pillars for attacks. He is be able to guide the pillars, effective in both offensive, defensive and even trapping the targets in combat. ''Bukijutsu'': Throwing, Bōjutsu, Jogo do pau and Eskrima Dōjutsu Byakugan Ryūken Jr.'s body was imbued with the genetic code of the Hyūga Clan and a secret Kekkei Genkai bonding process was carried out. Although, at first his body struggled and rejected the corruption but later on accepted the mutation. Thereby, giving him access to the Byakugan. But, the mutation caused him to develop Heterochromia iridum. Although, the secondary mutation does not have any form of affect on his body or skills, it destroys his appearance. Byakugan granted him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, amongst other things. The Byakugan however, does have a small blind spot located at the third upper thoracic vertebrae — a weakness of which Ryūken Jr. was actually aware of and took extra precaution in concealing it from opponents. While the Byakugan naturally has an immediate 50 metre field of vision when activated, Ryūken Jr. was able to increase its range several times to at least a thousand metres. His Byakugan can also see through genjutsu. He is also capable of performing several Hyūga techniques, including the famous Gentle Fist. ''Taijutsu; Master of Eskrima, Heihuquan and Aikido'' Ryūken Jr. is one of the most well trained, seasoned martial artist to have ever been raised. He has been trained in boxing for a short period of seven months. Ryūken Jr. has essentially mastered Eskrima, Heihuquan and Aikido and after years of study, has created his own martial art known as the, "Revolting Fist". The Revolting Fist, in spite of its name can be divided into two parts. One is a- mental martial art/meditative technique while, the other is a physical martial art. The fighting aspect, is a discipline that he uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Ryūken Jr. used that ability during his fight against Shinzui R. It was used to create an illusion to let him enter inside Shinzui R. It mixes genjutsu and the aspect of Aikido. The meditative part, allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. The martial art involves the usage of chi itself, he mentions that the concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple any human and become fatal. It is because all human beings essentially draw power from the sun and the solar powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on humans. The violent sudden strikes of chi in combination of his physical strength and with him entering the theta state of his mind could be deadly. The martial art involves the extensive usage of Weakness Sensing Vision, which allows him to detect the weak spots in his opponent(S) body and strike them. As his mind enters the theta state, it allows his brain to function at such speeds that everything appears to be slowed down. This state makes him aware of his immediate environment and allows him to notice each and every detail. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. He can and will calculate the next move made by his opponent based on what they have showed so far and would intercept his attack and use their own momentum against them. The art borrows Kicks (Chagi) from Taekwondo, strikes from Aikido, Te-waza (hand throwing techniques) and Ashi-waza (foot throwing techniques) from Judo, the classic Tiger Claw from Heihuquan, Baliog Pomali from Eskrima and finally the basic Jab, Hook, Cross and Uppercut from boxing. It has also taken "Rear naked choke" from Jujutsu and is thereby one of the most practical martial arts ever. The usage of chi to amplify the power of the strike is the key to the combat form. Even the most established martial artist have problems keeping up with this. Breaking wooden boards and breaking steel doors with punches and kicks is part of the training. He knows every move and maneuver of every single martial art ever practiced on Earth. However, he has given a greater emphasis on Aikido, Eskrima and Heihuquan. He is also a martial arts master and is able to duplicate the skill of others. He was been trained in Japanese martial arts extensively and is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Has been trained in blind fighting. His beauty in combat and how his moves flow is also something noted by Takumi. He is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth, having been trained possibly since birth to become the ultimate warrior. He is skilled in various martial arts with a particular specialization in the Japanese and Chinese martial arts. He has been shown defeating multiple highly skilled opponents simultaneously as well as super humans. His great strength and chi (qi) allows him to strike with inhuman force enabling him to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. He has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, speed, stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable include the speed and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises, reacting fast enough to dodge gunfire and even catch weapons hurled by enemies at him and throw them right back at them. He can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, limit the spread of toxins in his blood stream, and even slow down his bleeding rate. Outside combat, he used his ability to channel and use his Chi for various effects. He could communicate with others through telepathy. He could mentally drain life energy from another person into his own body, thereby killing that person, causing the victim's body to dissolve. He could move in silence and is capable of masking his body odor so that even Shinzui's radar, and enhanced hearing, smell could not detect him. Jinchūriki Transformations Genetically enhanced, altered and imbued with a portion of the mighty Matatabi's chakra. Ryūken Jr's body soon adapted to the changes made to him and became a pseudo-jinchūriki. Using the power of the Tailed beast to further enhance his ninjutsu, taijutsu and give him access to special jinchūriki techniques. This allowed Ryūken Jr's already massive chakra to grow on higher unreachable levels. He can even transform into the Initial Jinchūriki, Version 1 and ultimately Version 2 form of Matatabi. Although, so far, he has not demonstrated the ability to transform into Matatabi. However, he did once undergo partial transformation and has mentioned, is capable of fully transforming but the transformation takes time and has its own limits due to the chakra being limited. He is able to utilize both the basic and advanced techniques while transformed. Such as, the Cat Claw and Mouse Hairball. Senjutsu Other Skills Trivia * Ryūken Jr. is the product of genetic engineering by Project Beyond. This was done by the government itself, who saw that its once-adversary and now ally Ryūken would need a replacement and that the world needs Ryūken to continue the fight for justice. * On his 7th Birthday, his real name was revealed. His real name is, Ishi Junzen (純然意志, Junzen Ishi) which means; Absolute Will. * Medium Awareness: Possibly as a result of his mental state, he is aware that he is a fictional character. **He at times, shown to be fully aware of being a fictional character written by Omega-san, even directly talking to the reader. However, most characters ignore this, due to the fact that they consider him as insane. Category:Characters Category:Medium Awareness